


Close Enough to Burn

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Severa tries so hard to hate her parents--or anything she can, really.





	Close Enough to Burn

**Author's Note:**

> For FFFC, May 24 - P.S. I hate you (Winter Renshaw).
> 
> Yes, Severa has an einherjar parent.

It was safer this way. Severa knew that. She just had to keep reminding herself that she hated her parents, even if they weren't her parents yet and hadn't actually even gotten married. But they would and...

And they'd have a child who would and wouldn't be her, because everything would be a little different. But she'd still be the Severa shaped by the future she knew, absolutely imperfect in every way. Certainly not fit to be a pegasus knight, and not a mage by any stripe, not that she'd really tried. That would have just been a disaster and she knew it.

Now she... She had to keep her distance, even when it was the thing she wanted to do least. She needed to hate them, give them their space, not get attached, let them do everything they needed to do while she did everything she needed to do to change the future. That was all.

"Severa, there you are."

Severa quickly closed the book she'd been reading - nothing romantic like her mother's collection, but a copy of a book she'd loved as a child and had found a copy of in the last village they'd stopped in. She thought she'd found a good place to hide, but apparently not. Her father had found her without too much apparent trouble.

"What is it? Were you re-thinking that trip into town?" Severa asked as sweetly as she could muster. Couldn't actually mean it, just had to make it work for her. Even with the kindly way he was looking at her.

She wanted to curse but swallowed it.

"I was thinking that since it's quiet, it might be a good time to see if you had any aptitude for magic," he replied.

"Might want a bucket of water nearby," Severa grumbled. Or a few buckets. Or a river, if she was going to try to use the same type of fire magic that he used. If she even could. Someone had died before he had a chance to give her any proper training and then nobody had been able to spare that sort of time for her.

Her father just smiled at her and shook his head.

"We'll start smaller than that and I expect you won't have any trouble."

Severa tried not to look at him, at the expression on his face that suggested he really, truly believed in her. It was too much.

She couldn't like him. She couldn't. She...

...wasn't actually half-bad.

Severa was pretty sure she could at least try to hate that.


End file.
